


It's a love story.

by ChaseSpero



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff, valentines prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseSpero/pseuds/ChaseSpero
Summary: Written for a Valentine prompt I received on tumblr:This may be a more complicated prompt, but I'd love for you to 'arrange' a bouquet based on which flower meanings most inspire you, and write little ficlets for each flower you choose





	

**Yellow Rose.** _friendship, the promise of a new beginning._

 

“Come on Serena, we’re nearly there!” Bernie shouted, looking over her shoulder. Serena huffed as she pushed the bike, half an hour of riding and Serena was asking where the Shiraz was. This was not one of Bernie’s finest ideas but still Serena tried for her, they were approaching the park and Serena could see Bernie already setting the blanket down. Eventually Serena got to where Bernie was; she looked at the ground and smiled. Bernie had already laid out the food and drink.

 “Nice of you to finally join me.” Bernie teased and nudged Serena lightly.

 “Oh hush you.” Serena chided and Bernie smirked.

 They had been friends for some time now; at first, they had a rocky relationship. They had the odd arguments here and there but when they finalised realised how stupid the arguments were, they found out how good of a friendship they actually had. Every weekend (well if they had it free) they would both choose something to do, the bike ride and picnic now for instance because it was Bernie’s weekend to choose and last week they had attended a wine tasting event, Serena’s choice obviously.

 Bernie glanced at Serena, watching her pour herself a drink. She smiled at her and lifted up her own drink.

 “To friendship?”

 “To friendship.” Serena repeated as they touched glasses.

 Bernie turned around and rummaged around in the bag.

 “What are you doi-“

 “Fancy a game of badminton?” Bernie asked and if it wasn’t for the way the blonde’s eyes lit up Serena would have said no but with a small groan, she stood up and took a racket from Bernie.

 _'T_ o _friendship indeed.’_ Serena thought with a smile.

 

 **Bird of Paradise.** _Joyfulness._  

 

 “Auntie Serena you came third with 180 points, Bernie you came second with 230 and I came first with 280!” Jason said cheerfully.

 “Why is it that I always come last?” Serena asked.

 “It’s because you’re not that good Auntie Serena.”

 Bernie laughed loudly and Serena scowled at her.

 “Well thank you for your honesty Jason, I shall do what I do best and go and check on dinner.”

 Bernie sat back in the chair and smiled, this happened every time she would come over for dinner. Jason would win at Scrabble; Serena would moan about losing then go and check on dinner. Bernie would end up going into the kitchen and asking if Serena wanted any help with anything which she was about to do now.

 “Need any help?” Bernie asked leaning against the doorframe.

 “I’ve got it covered.” Serena said with a smile. “One day I’ll beat him though.” She added.

 “You’re so competitive Ms Campbell.” Bernie said her voice deep.

 “Don’t pretend as if you don’t like it Major.” Serena teased.

 Bernie walked towards Serena and stood next to her, one arm on the counter and she leaned forwards.

 “I’m not pretending.” Bernie said, her voice making the hairs on the back of Serena’s neck stand up.

 Serena turned her head so she was facing Bernie and she could feel her warm breath upon her face and she licked her lips, Bernie’s eyes following the movement of her tongue.

 The oven beeped and they both let out a deep sigh then smiled.

 “I’ll get the plates and cutlery.” Bernie said and Serena nodded.

 Dinner was excellent, not that it wouldn’t be and as Bernie helped Serena tidy up the kitchen, she thought about how happy she was whenever she had dinner here. Her favourite part was now, after tidying the kitchen they would go into the living room with a glass of wine, the fire lit and they would relax in front of it. It was pure joy.

 

  **Salvia, blue.**   _I think of you._  

 

 Serena got out of her car and hurried her way into the hospital, she had a couple of minutes to spare otherwise she would be late and she waited in line for her morning coffee from Pulses, her mind wandering back to last night.

 She had spent half the night thinking about a certain blonde, it seemed that no matter what she did, her mind would think about Bernie. The way Bernie would say her name, the way Bernie would smile at her and the way that woman’s hair was always a damn mess but it still looked beautiful.

 “Pull yourself together.” Serena muttered to herself.

 After getting her coffee, she made her way to AAU and when she got there, she looked around and couldn’t see Bernie. Serena shrugged and walked to her office, she was about to enter the room when a hand on her shoulder made her jump.

 “Sorry!” Bernie said taking her hand away from Serena’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 “It’s okay.” Serena said with a small smile.

 “You okay?” Bernie asked her eyes full of concern.

 “Just didn’t get that much sleep last night.”

 “Oh…how come?”

 “You.”

 Serena tried to retract her words, hoping Bernie hadn’t heard but she had.

 “Me?” Bernie asked confused.

 “You…look nice.” Serena weakly said.

 “Um…thank you?”

 “Okay, well lots to do this morning, I’ll be in the office.” Serena said quickly and she walked inside and shut the door leaning against it with a sigh.

 

  **Calla Lilly.**   _Magnificent, beauty._

 

Bernie walked into the office, her eyes looking down at the file in her hand; she was about to turn the page when she heard a noise and she looked up and saw Serena with her head in her hands. She shut the office door and went over to her, realising by the slight shake in Serena’s shoulders that she was crying.

 Bernie reached out and put her hand on Serena’s back,

 “What’s wrong?” She asked quietly and she watched Serena wipe the tears away from her eyes.

 “Just these damn hormones, I’m okay.” Serena assured though Bernie wasn’t so sure.

 Serena stood up and she could feel tears threatening to fall again, she tried to push them back and then suddenly a strong pair of arms was wrapped around her. Only then when her face was buried in the crook of Bernie’s shoulder did she allow herself to cry again.

 “I’m like a bloody tap.” Serena murmured and Bernie chuckled.

 “Tell me what’s wrong.” Bernie asked, her hand stroking Serena’s back.

 “It’s stupid really; I’m just feeling rather alone. It’s just one of those days.”

 “You’re not alone.” Bernie soothed and she held Serena a little tighter.

 “You’ve got me you daft mare.” Bernie said trying to lighten the mood and it worked because she heard Serena laugh and she smiled.

 “You are beautiful Serena, you’re an outstanding Doctor, I thoroughly enjoy coming into work every day to work by your side. You’re passionate, caring and generous and I feel so privileged to call you my friend. You’re not alone, _ever._ ”

 Serena nuzzled Bernie’s neck and sighed contently.

 “Thank you.” Serena whispered.

 They stayed in one another’s arms.

 

  **Edelweiss.**   _Courage, devotion._  

 

Serena started pacing the office; it had been a slow day letting her catch up on some paperwork she had yet to finish. She stopped at the filing cabinet and shook her head then walked to the other side of the room, the door opened and Bernie walked inside, she raised her eyebrow at Serena.

“Office exercises?” Bernie asked.

“Ha ha.” Serena said sarcastically. “No actually, I um…was just thinking…”

“About…?” Bernie asked.

“Yes, good question.” Serena clasped her hands together.

“This was much easier in my head.” Serena said.

“Whatever it is, you know you can tell me?” Bernie said closing the distance between her and Serena.

“And when you get that close to me, I lose all self-control.” Serena muttered.

“Bernie…” Serena said reaching out and holding Bernie’s hand in her own.

Serena cast her eyes upon Bernie, looking at the innocent look in Bernie’s deep beautiful eyes.

“God, I want to kiss you.” She whispered.

Serena hadn’t realised she had voiced her thoughts but when she heard Bernie say ‘go on then.’ She then understood that she had said it aloud. A jolt excitement ran through her body and with a shaky hand she reached out and cupped Bernie’s cheek and she brought her lips to Bernie’s. At first it slow, exploratory but then Serena growled, she wanted more, she moved her hand and held the back of Bernie’s head and kissed her deeper, she felt Bernie’s hands around her waist which spurred her on some more. Their tongues were some battling for dominance and Serena moaned and gently bit Bernie’s lip.

“Oh my god.” Serena said.

“That was….”

“Wow.” Serena said and Bernie nodded.

Serena rested her forehead on Bernie’s and she closed her eyes.

“I have so many feelings for you.” Serena said. “It makes me sound like a bloody teenager but I do, I want to be with you Bernie.”

“Serena…you can’t, I’m a woman, I mean have you ever? You’re just confused.” Bernie said and Serena opened her eyes and took a step back.

“I’m not confused and no I have never been with another woman but that doesn’t matter. What matters is how I feel whenever I’m around you and I know what that feeling is, it’s a familiar feeling, I’ve had before now.”

“I..I…no…I can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t?” Serena said.

“Bernie?!” Serena said her voice louder this time.

“I can’t do this I’m sorry.” Bernie ran out of the office.

 

 **Hyacinth purple.**   _Sorrow, I am sorry, please forgive me._  

 

It had been a few weeks after Bernie walking away from Serena in the office, the days after that had been long, exhausting and just miserable. The rest of the staff had been noticing the tension between the two women but every time they asked if they were okay, both Serena and Bernie would say they were fine.

They were never in the office together and rarely did they speak to one another unless they were needed in theatre. Bernie was sitting in her chair in the office, she put her elbows on the desk, leaning on and she sighed loudly.

“What a mess.” She groaned and ran her fingers through her hair.

She glanced over to the empty chair opposite her and shook her head.

“Oh, I…sorry.”

Bernie looked towards the door and saw Serena standing there and she saw Serena turn away but she called her name.

“Please come inside.” Bernie said and Serena looked torn but she made her way into the office and shut the door.

Bernie was silent, trying to find the right words to say.

“If this is it then I’m going to go.” Serena said strongly.

“No! Wait I-Im sorry!” Bernie said her voice thick with emotion.

Serena stood still in her tracks, her back was to Bernie and she refused to turn around because she knew in this small space, with it being just her and Bernie she would crumble.

“I’m so sorry.” Bernie said.

“I’ve hurt you and that’s what I was avoiding, I didn’t intend on walking away from you but you were talking about your feelings and god Serena I knew what you were talking about. I knew how deep your feelings ran and I wanted you not to feel it. Can’t you see that I’m a disaster? I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, it means so much to me, I couldn’t lose it. I care about you deeply. I know you can’t stop how you feel though, believe me I know, I’ve tried but I can’t stop either, I can’t stop how I feel about you. Serena, I…”

“Please don’t say it if you don’t mean it.” Bernie heard Serena say.

“I do mean it Serena.”

Bernie went over to Serena and she stood in front of her, her own eyes portraying how sorry she was, she stared into Serena’s glistening eyes.

“Serena, I love you.”

 

 **Sweet Pea.** _indicates delicate pleasure and bliss._ _It is a flower symbolic of departure after having a good time._  

 

Serena opened the door to hers and Bernie’s office and she glanced over at her desk and saw a vase with some flowers in there, she grinned and walked over and picked up the note that was beside it.

_‘A bouquet of sweet peas for you, I love you’_

Serena held the note in her hand and smelled the flowers, they were beautiful and she delicately felt the petals and then started her computer up. She was curious as to what the flowers meant, as soon as the computer loaded, she put ‘sweet pea meaning’ into the computer and the result made her smile brightly. She thought back to last night….

Bernie peppered kisses along Serena’s side, feeling the soft skin against her lips and she smiled. She brought her hand up to Serena’s chest, cupping a breast in her hand and she teased Serena’s nipples, rolling the swollen buds in her fingers. Serena moaned and Bernie lifted herself up and met Serena with a kiss.

“You’re exquisite.” Bernie said kissing Serena again.

“And very wet.” Bernie said smirking as she gently placed two fingers into Serena’s delicate centre.

Bernie filled her fingers with Serena’s warm, delicious juice, teasing Serena’s clit, rubbing slow circles around it knowing it was driving her crazy.

“Bernie…” Serena growled.

“Yes?” Bernie asked innocently.

“I want you inside of me….now! Ohhh.” Serena moaned and Bernie thrust two fingers into Serena. She made no attempt to stop, only going harder when Serena asked her to and she kissed Serena and whispered words of adoration. Words she knew Serena wouldn’t hear now as her orgasm was reaching it’s peak. Bernie captured Serena’s nipple in her mouth, her tongue swirling around, she thrust her fingers deeper, and she felt Serena’s muscles clench. She lifted her head and watched Serena,

“Open your eyes.” Bernie asked softly. “I want to see you when you cum.”

Serena opened her eyes, her chest was rising and falling rapidly, she held onto Bernie’s back as the orgasm ran through her body. She gripped onto Bernie, moaning her name as she came and as Bernie slowed her movements, she let her whole body relax as she tried to regain her breath.

“Beautiful.” Bernie whispered kissing her chest.

 

 

  **Orange blossom.** _Eternal love._

 

“Seven years.” Bernie muttered, her arms wrapped around Serena’s waist. They were snuggled up in the living room next to the fire.

“Hm?” Serena said her eyes closed.

“We’ve been together seven years now.” Bernie smiled and kissed the top of Serena’s head.

“It’s been a long seven years.” Serena mock sighed, Bernie tickled her side, and she yelped.

I love you really Ms Wolfe.” Serena said with a dazzling smile.

“I love you too.” Bernie said laughing.

The warmth from the fire filled the entire room and as Bernie picked up her wine glass, she turned to Serena, a smirk already in place.

“Fancy a bike ride this weekend?”

“Absolutely not! I love you but I am not putting myself through that torture again.”

Bernie chuckled and Serena went back to snuggling Bernie with a smile plastered on her face.


End file.
